In Camelot: drabbles
by meridian-rose
Summary: A series of 100 word "Merlin" drabbles. Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, the Dragon, Merlin, Uther, Merlin/Arthur, and implied Gwen/Lancelot and Gwen/Arthur. Not for profit, Merlin belongs to Shine/BBC. Rated T for one PG-13 drabble.
1. Hers Alone

Her's Alone

Prompt: Possession

Characters: Morgana

Rating: G

Spoilers/warnings: none

Summary: There's only one thing Morgana owns

* * *

Morgana lies on her bed, hot, angry tears unshed. She challenged Uther again and he told her that she is completely subject to his will.

It's true. Women are little more than property, belonging to fathers, husbands, guardians. They own nothing. Even her mother's brooch is technically Uther's to do with as he would.

Even her body can be wed against her will. Even her soul, the priests say, belongs to God.

Yet her intellect, her imagination; it comforts her with schemes of revenge, with romantic fantasies, with whispers of a better future.

Her mind is her only true possession.


	2. Grin

Grin

Prompt: dragon

Rating: G

Characters: Dragon

Summary**:** The dragon is chained, powerless – isn't he?

* * *

Here is the dragon, chained securely, powerless, the last of his kind.

Except none of these things are true.

The chains – there are ways to break them, but right now this is the safest place he can be, so why bother?

Powerless? Hardly. Does he not manipulate Merlin, stir up Morgana's tortured dreams?

Last of his kind when eggs lie in crystal caves and in deep lakes, perched on ledges just above the earth's fiery mantle? No, there are others, safe from human meddling, waiting for the right time to hatch. To be reborn.

If dragons could grin, he would.


	3. Discovered

Discovered

Prompt: Awkward

Characters/Pairing: Arthur/Merlin, Morgana

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers/Warnings: no spoilers, see rating warning

Summary: Morgana never knocks

* * *

"Arthur!" shrieked Morgana, barging into his chambers without knocking.

Arthur swore violently and she saw he was naked, his modesty barely covered by the richly embroidered bedspread. He was kneeling on the bed over an also naked Merlin, whose modesty was not at all covered.

For a moment all three froze.

"I can explain," Merlin said, groping for a pillow.

"This is not what it looks like," scowled Arthur, refusing to be cowed.

Morgana closed the door and leant against it, her rage forgotten. A sly smile spread over her face at the possibilities.

"Well," she said, "Isn't this _awkward_?"


	4. The Drawer

Curiousity

For Merlinbbc100 comm prompt Curiousity

Spoilers/warnings: none

Characters: Gwen

* * *

The drawer is always locked, the key kept on Morgana's person. Today, however, while Gwen is cleaning and Morgana is at dinner with Uther, the maid finds that the key has been left in the lock.

She shouldn't touch it, of course. It would be wrong, an invasion of her mistress's privacy. And yet…

Gwen's curiosity overwhelms her. If leaving the key was a test of her discretion, she's failed badly. She turns the key, opens the drawer.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asks an ashen faced Gwen later.

"Nothing," Gwen mumbles.

Merlin's not convinced, Gwen knows. She prays Morgana will be.


	5. Forsaking

Title: Forsaking

Rating: PG

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Characters/Pairings: Gwen/Arthur implied Gwen/Lancelot

Summary: A vow not easily kept

* * *

"To love him, honour him, in health and in sickness, as a wife should a husband, forsaking all others to keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Gwen looks at Arthur. She has always loved him. Her respect for this new king knows no bounds. She has already taken care of him when he is sick and nothing will ever change her compassion for him.

But forsaking all others? Lancelot is watching her, his eyes all but burning into her flesh.

"I do."

To keep only unto him is the one vow she can't keep.


	6. Speculation

**Speculation  
**

For prompt "suspicion"

Summary: Arthur wonders about Merlin's true nature

Warnings/Spoilers**:** N/A though the subtext is text

Characters: Arthur, Merlin

Rating**:** PG just to be safe

* * *

Arthur had his suspicions about Merlin, but to voice them aloud would be to condemn him.

Merlin was something forbidden, but Arthur had never allowed himself to let the thought become concrete, lest it show in his countenance, and make others wonder about the young man's true nature.

It would be easier if he didn't see that look in Merlin's eyes, if he didn't feel the energy that filled the room whenever his servant entered.

Worse was the gentle smile that made Arthur worry that Merlin knew all about his musings.

For now, they'd both keep their speculations to themselves.


	7. Inappropriate

**Inappropriate**

Prompt: Amulet

Characters: Merlin, Arthur

Ratings: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: Merlin is always getting himself into difficult – and somewhat amusing – situations, especially where women are concerned

* * *

"She asked me to help her with the amulet," Merlin protested.

Arthur crossed his arms. "And this protective necklace just fell off?"

"Yes!"

"Into her cleavage?"

"Um, yes."

"And you thought it prudent to retrieve it by putting servant's fingers near a visiting princess's bosom?"

"Well when you put it like that…"

"You could have caused a diplomatic incident," Arthur scolded. "Luckily, she saw the funny side."

"Funny? She encouraged me," Merlin wailed.

"Probably," Arthur agreed. "She _is_ a bit of a flirt. I did warn you about her."

"Sorry."

Arthur was laughing as he said, "Honestly, Merlin you're _hopeless._"


	8. Avalon

**Avalon**

Prompt: Time

Characters: Morgana, Arthur

Ratings: G

Warnings: none

Summary: future fic. In Avalon time passes differently.

* * *

In Avalon days can pass as seconds or as lifetimes.

The first time Morgana stepped back outside to find three years had passed in Camelot she was astounded. Months later, when she revisited Camelot, a mere two days had passed.

Now she weaves time more easily than weaving cloth. She sees the past, knows all possible futures. She makes the hard choices.

One day, she holds the mortally wounded Arthur in her arms and bears him to her home. She can heal any wound but while it will take a day here, it will be an age in mortal reckoning.


	9. Birth

Not a drabble, so much as a ficlet.

**Birth**

Characters: Hunith, Nimueh

Rating: PG

Warnings: none apply

Prompts: For a merlinland challenge; Hunith, Nimueh, Crossbow [and was written before the second season which filled in details about Merlin's early life]

Summary: Hunith asks for Nimueh's help to conceive.

**

* * *

**

"Hello?" Hunith asked nervously, peering into the tunnel. She took a few nervous steps forward, rounding the corner into a cavern.

"Come." Nimueh was seated on a flat stone. A fire was lit by her feet and the flames licked the base of a cauldron that hung above it.

Hunith advanced warily. "They say you are a witch," she said.

Nimueh kept her eyes on the fire. "They may be right, Hunith." She'd anticipated this woman's arrival, and gained satisfaction at Hunith's indrawn breath at the mention of her name. "What is it you desire?"

Hunith knelt. She reached behind her and pulled a bundle from her back, laying the cloth in front of her.

"I ask a boon, my lady. I…I am not a young woman anymore. Not like you."

Nimueh bit back a laugh. She had seen twice as many years as Hunith, would see twice as many again, at least.

"You fear you will never marry," Nimueh said.

Hunith wasn't old, but men, especially out here in the outlying villages, tended to favour very young wives. They felt they were better suited to the harsh life of a farmer's wife, and would readily bear many sons. Hunith was unfortunate in that there were more females than males in her village of marriageable age, and that she wasn't quite as pretty as other ladies.

"Yes, my lady." Hunith gave a sob. "I had finally found a husband. He was a soldier, raised by a soldier; but he wanted instead to settle down and farm, raise a family. He swore we would be wed, but he had promised to fight one last time at his father's side."

Nimueh nodded. "And he died."

"Yes." Hunith opened the bundle. "I have little for payment, but here is what I have."

A tarnished silver locket, a vase, a crossbow, and a lock of hair sat upon the opened cloth.

Nimueh looked over at Hunith, smiling when the other woman drew back in fear at this direct gaze from a witch. "The crossbow was his?"

"Yes." Hunith pointed shakily to the weapon. "It is valuable. The locket was my mother's, a wedding gift from my father."

"Keep the locket." Nimueh reached over. "And the vase. I will take the crossbow, though. It is of very fine craftsmanship." She ran her hands over the polished stock appraisingly. "And in return?"

"I have heard…it's rumoured…" Hunith looked to the floor. "You might use the hair and give me his child. It is my only chance to have a baby."

It was interesting that this was the second time in the last six months that someone had asked her to use magic to bring about a pregnancy. Nimueh knew that the mother would not survive; there must be a balance, a life for a life. She had confided this to the queen, who had accepted it sotically, with the only request that her husband, Uther, not be told until it was too late for him to attempt to change the outcome.

The same sacrifice would be required of Hunith if Nimuehh worked the same magic here. Yet she had no intention of doing such a thing. The hair was a nice touch, but this chld would not be soleoy of human flesh. She'd felt a yearning to pass on her magical knowledge; indeed, the old gods demanded she choose a successor.

It was fate that had brought Hunith to her with this request. Hunith would live, for this child would not draw life from magic, but would _be_ magic. It would be in his very blood and bone.

"I think I can help you," Nimueh purred.


	10. Know Him So Well

**Know Him So Well**

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Arthur

Rating: PG

Prompt: use a song as a prompt [this is "I Know Him So Well" - for preference as performed by John Barrowman & Daniel Boys]

Summary: It was only one night – and could never be repeated

* * *

_Wasn't it good? Wasn't he fine? Isn't it madness He can't be mine?_

Merlin knew that the single, somewhat drunken, tumble was the closest thing he and Arthur would ever have to a relationship.

Sober, unlike Arthur, Merlin had cherished every moment, memorising every touch, every word, every scent, every expression on Arthur's face. He took especial note of the sensation, of the taste, of Arthur's mouth on his.

_And though I move my world to be with him; Still the gap between us is too wide_

Another man, a servant, a warlock. Merlin and Arthur could never truly be.


	11. Succession

**Summary: **Uther is a father, a king, and a hypocrite. Spoilers throughout season three. For the writerverse prompt 'hypocrisy'.

Characters: Uther, Morgana, Morgause

* * *

"I didn't inherit this kingdom; I won it," Uther declares. He's proud of this fact. He will bequeath the hard-won legacy to his son and Arthur will rule Camelot.

Uther has another child, though he has never acknowledged her. He cares for her but she's only a woman, can never be as important as Arthur.

When Morgause takes his kingdom and him hostage with it, he says she has no right to the throne. Then Morgana steps forward and tells him she knows the truth, that he is her father.

Morgana is crowned queen. Uther is angry that she has stolen his child's birthright.

The double hypocrisy eludes him.


End file.
